Ivalice Alliance
The Ivalice Alliance is a games project by Square Enix, originally created by Akitoshi Kawazu, akin to the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy. The games in this project are all set in the fictional world of Ivalice, the world in which the stories in Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy XII are set. Creation Designer Yasumi Matsuno created the world of Ivalice as a medieval-style setting with its own identity in which Final Fantasy Tactics would take place. Its first appearance was in that game, which was also Matsuno's first project at Square Enix. His next project, Vagrant Story, was not originally meant to be set in Ivalice, but it was retconned into the series through references in Final Fantasy XII. The term "Ivalice Alliance" was first coined in 2007, with Akitoshi Kawazu citing its aim as "spreading the word about the world of Ivalice" and attracting more players to the Final Fantasy series. Although Matsuno once termed the references between the games as "fan service", he also stated that the games' events unfolded quite close to each other and over a long period of time. In a 2007 interview, Motomu Toriyama, the director of Revenant Wings, commented that during the intervening years, Ivalice had become " more of Square Enix's world", particularly with the creation of Final Fantasy XII. Titles ImageSize = width:300 height:640 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1997 till:2018 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1997 till:2018 at:1997 text:"Final Fantasy Tactics" at:2000 text:"Vagrant Story" at:2003 text:"Final Fantasy Tactics Advance" at:2006 text:"Final Fantasy XII" at:2007 text:"Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings~Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions~Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift" at:2008 text:"Crystal Defenders" at:2009 text:"Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm~Dive II Hunt: The Adventures of Sorbet" at:2013 text:"Final Fantasy Tactics S" at:2017 text:"Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age" Main games Four games are part of the project: *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' - A sequel following the events after Final Fantasy XII, for the Nintendo DS. *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' - An enhanced port of Final Fantasy Tactics, originally released for the PlayStation, remade for the PlayStation Portable and Apple iOS devices. *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' - A sequel to Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, for the Nintendo DS. *''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System'' - The International version of Final Fantasy XII for the PlayStation 2. Others Although not technically part of the Ivalice Alliance, these games are also based in Ivalice and were made before or after the Ivalice Alliance was created: *''Final Fantasy XII'' for the PlayStation 2 - The twelfth numbered Final Fantasy game. *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' for the Game Boy Advance. - A successor to Final Fantasy Tactics. *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' for the PlayStation. - A tactical role-playing game and the first game released that is set in Ivalice. *''Dive II Hunt: The Adventures of Sorbet'' - A flash game starring Sorbet. *''Vagrant Story'' for the PlayStation. *''Fortress'' (codename) - A Final Fantasy action game set in Ivalice around the time of Final Fantasy XII. *''Crystal Defenders'' - A turn-based strategy game originally for iOS. *''Final Fantasy Tactics S'' - A social game for Android and iOS, featuring playable races and characters from the Final Fantasy Tactics series. *''Final Fantasy XIV'' has Return to Ivalice crossover content feature with Yasumi Matsuno as guest creator. References External links *[[wikipedia:Ivalice|Wikipedia's entry on Ivalice]] de:Ivalice Alliance es:Ivalice Alliance Category:Subseries